Who Doesn't Love Crazy Chicks?
by bigredfox10
Summary: Takes place on Raw 6/25/12. This is CM Punk's point of view on what happens when he confronts AJ about thier relationship in the backstage area. And he asks her the toughest question ever. "Who do you truly love? Me, Kane, or Daniel Bryan aka Goatface?".


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. **

**Hi, everyone! This is my version on what happened on Monday Night Raw 6/25/12 when CM Punk and AJ was about to talk about their 'supposed' relationship. This is my idea on what would happen if CM Punk ask AJ a difficult question on who she truly in love with? And can AJ give CM Punk the honest answer?**

**This story is in CM Punk's point of view with some dialogue in it as well.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

I was in the backstage area, texting on my cell phone, when all of a sudden; I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Peek-a-boo, Punk. I see yooouuu." she said in a playfully singsong tone.

Great! Just the crazy chick I needed to see. And the reason why I said that is because I need to tell her something very important.

"Look, AJ. We need to talk about our relationship." I said, once she removed her hands from my eyes.

"Ok, but can we talk later. I gotta go win this Bikini Royal Rumble, which I am dedicating it to you, of course." the young girl said as she left to get ready for her match.

I saw in the monitor, AJ clad in a red bikini top with a black bikini bottoms. I guess she's _still _going for the "red-and-black Kane" look.

But I _almost _puked when I saw Vickie in her cheetah printed one-piece swimwear. I mean, DAMN! How many cheetahs did she kill to make that outfit? 5? Hell, even 10?

But anyways, once the match had started, I watched as diva after diva got thrown out the ring.

That left only AJ and Vickie. It was a good fight, but AJ became victorious. I was totally surprised that she began saying her ex-boyfriend, Goatface, "Yes!" chant.

But I knew she was a nut job so for her, it's normal. But anyways, after her match, she came backstage to see me.

"Hey, Punky. I won the match for you." AJ stated.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it on the monitor. You did great out there and for your information, just call me Punk, okay. 'Cause I really don't care for the sappy nicknames." I said with a light chuckle.

"Ok, Punk. So anyways, you said earlier that you wanted to talk about our relationship?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "Look, AJ. I wanna know the truth. I wanna know if you love me or Kane? I would add Goatface into one of the choices, but I know damn well, you don't love him. Do you?"

"Of course not, I love you _and_ Kane." she replied.

"But see, that's the problem. You love both of us. You keep going back and forth between me and Kane. So you gotta choose right now. Who do you love, me or Kane?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Punk. I can't choose which one of you I want to be with. But can't I have both of ya'll ?" AJ asked.

"Umm…AJ, if you choose both of us, you know in the future that I'm not participating in a fucking threesome. Unless, if it's another woman and not an ugly-ass monster with a fucked-up looking mask. But anyways, on a serious note AJ, who do you _truly_ love?" I asked her again, hoping that she makes up her twisted mind.

AJ was silence for a moment until she told me her answer.

"No offense, but I choose Kane." she finally answer me.

"WHAT! You chose Kane over me?" I asked with an unbelieving shocked expression on my face, hoping that I heard hear correctly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" the pint-sized woman asked with her hands on her hips, trying to see what was wrong with the choice she made.

"EVERYTHING! He's no good for you, AJ. He's the devil's favorite demon who hates mortals and other bullshit nonsense that I don't fucking understand. Do you really think that he loves you just like you love him?" I explained, hoping she realizes that the ugly-ass monster was the wrong choice.

"Ummm…..well I…..umm…..no, I guess not. But if he doesn't love me, then who would love a crazy lunatic like me?" she whispered in sadness on the verge of tears.

I really hate to see a girl cry, so I pulled her in a comforting hug and rubbed small circles around her back to prevent her from bawling her eyes out.

"AJ, I know the _only_ person who would love a crazy lunatic like you?" I stated.

"Really? Who?"

I cupped her face and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Me." was all I said as I placed a kiss on her soft lips. She was a little taken back at first, but soon she returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. As soon as our little make-out session was over, we pulled back to get fresh air back into our lungs.

"HOT DAMN, that was good!" I panted heavily.

"Yeah, it was hot!" she replied, also panting heavily as well. "Sooooo, Punk. Since you declared your love for me, I guess that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" she asked me with a creepy smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. Since you and 51% of WWE fans on twitter thought that I was a perfect candidate to be your boyfriend." I noted.

"Well, the fans were right on the mark when they chose you and to be honest with you, I'm glad that I chose you as well." the young woman stated as she gave me another kiss on my pierced lips.

I gazed down at her as she gazed up at me, showing off her pearly, white teeth. I gave her a smile of my own in return, which made her giggle. AJ might be crazy as hell, but she is very beautiful and totally sexy.

And besides, who doesn't love crazy chicks?

Heh, I don't know about ya'll but….I _defiantly _love crazy chicks.

Especially if it's AJ.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
